


RANDOM ALL CAPS STORY

by CHiKa-RoXy (Jay_Rowan)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ALL CAPS, Other, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Rowan/pseuds/CHiKa-RoXy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunnymund fight. Antics ensue. This is a requested story by a Tumblr user. They wanted an all caps story and I complied. I regret NOTHING. A bit of BunnyFrost if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RANDOM ALL CAPS STORY

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was craving for a story that was in all caps. It didn't have to be logical so let's just throw logic out the window and grab the sticky coat of insanity. I hope they like it since it was kindda thrown together. I hope you enjoy it, too. Sort of. It's not particularly good. 
> 
> It's in loose format and it doesn't have a plot other than to annoy you. It has some strong-ish language. I kinda blocked it, but you can never be too safe.

"FROSTBITE, COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR ANY FUTURE CHILDREN YOU PLAN ON HAVING VANISH, ALONG WITH YOUR DIGNITY!" Bunnymund shouted for all to hear.

"WHAT NOW? DO YOU WANT ME TO RUB YOUR BELLY?" Jack said sarcastically.

"NO YOU BUFOON, WHY ARE MAH EARS FROZEN TOGETHER?!"

"I DUNNO, WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?!"

"UMM, I DON'T KNOW... MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE THE SPIRIT OF WINTER. A HAPPENING LIKE THIS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING YOU LITTLE-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? AND WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" North interrupted their quarrel.

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW... MY THROAT IS GETTING PRETTY SORE." Jack whined.

"SHUT UP" Bunnymund snapped at him.

"F*** YOU"

"DON'T THREATEN ME WITH A GOOD TIME."

Jack blinked once before he punched Bunnymund in the face.

North, "..."

Jack prepared for a second round then Bunnymund said, "IF YOU PUNCH ME AGAIN, I WILL B**CH SLAP YOU!"

"FINE! MAKE A SCENE WHY DON'TCHA, KANGAROO PRINCESS?! BOO-HOO, I HIT YOU. BIG DEAL. WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BUNNYMUND, JACK? WHATEVER YOU DID, JUST APOLOGIZE. NOW."

"I'M SORRY..."

"WELL, S'ALL RIGHT MAT-"

"I GOT CAUGHT!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"SILENCE!" North boomed above their strangely shouting voices.

The silence lasted a few seconds before Jack threw in his last two cents, "I'M AN ANGEL, HONEST! THE HORNS ARE JUST THERE TO KEEP THE HALO STRAIGHT!"

"JAAACK!" both North and Bunnymund shouted at the same time. Jack just left, his trademark smirk in place.


End file.
